wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Foglight
Foglight is Purplecocoa5's OC, for the Random Prompt Contest with prompts 10 and 17. Please do not use without permission. Major WIP Description Foglight is a male NightWing that is pitch black. He blends in well, with his black eyes and pure black scales, but also because his star scales are yellow, for an unknown reason, leading him to be nicknamed "Firefly." He is very much a dragon with his head in the clouds, and has an irrational fascination with fireflies and Firefly Dragons, or "FlyWings," he calls them. He is a very scientific dragon, and would like to believe in moonborn abilities, but is unable to as a scientist, and having no moonborn abilities himself. As of late, because he experimented on himself almost daily in his work, he has reversed physical effects, but has gone to walking the line between sane and mental. History Foglight was hatched to Darkmist and Nightwhisper, both NightWings. The first thing he did, is said to be swipe at a firefly. Both parents said fireflies were like lights in a fog, or night, and immediately, with his yellow star scales, they named him Foglight. Both parents raised him as they were, as a very logical dragonet, and didn't tell him any fantasies, except the moonborn abilities, which they knew existed, but the way Foglight was raised made him skeptical. On the first day of school, he immediately hit it off with Beastmaster and Starwalker, Beastmaster who loved animals, and Starwalker who was extremely involved in astronomy. The reason was because they were all raised by similar parents, who raised them a certain way. In the beginning, Foglight also clicked with many others, until Foglight protested in front of the entire class when he learned moonborn dragons had separate classes, then he was relentlessly teased for his skepticism. From that day on, Foglight was stuck with Beastmaster and Starwalker. Despite the teasing and occasional bullying, Foglight did well in school, and was very successful, passing with flying colors. However, Foglight was on his own, because while he remained in close contact and a secure friendship with his two friends, they had what were considered "real" jobs, and were able to make a living, while Foglight had to start from the bottom with Project FlyWing. In later years, Foglight began making "breakthroughs." Needless to say, they would get him nowhere, but Foglight tested them on himself regardless. In early experiments, he experimented using SeaWing glow scales, through very tedious bargaining. When he tried on himself, it worked, sort of. For a few weeks his horns glowed faintly at night, but also gave Foglight the impression he was a SeaWing, and he attempted to breathe underwater, but "couldn't find his gills." He made sure he recorded every detail in a journal, and when he recovered, he dismissed it as how his body reacted, which is the reason. Foglight continued work on the SeaWing scales until they eventually deteriorated, and he experimented on a lizard instead of himself, due to his friends discouraging him. What happened is what he considered the next "breakthrough," the lizard, after shedding revealed glow scales underneath. However, shortly after revealing said glow scales, the lizard perished, Foglight stating the lizard's body rejected the glow scales, causing it to die. Considering that, Foglight discontinued work on glow scales, instead catching literal fireflies, and he intended to study their abdomen, when he received news that his parents had perished in a forest fire. So instead, he released the fireflies over their pyre, because his parents expressed their wishes to have a pyre instead, to show their spirits releasing. After that, Foglight knew his dragons would be built like fireflies, for his parents. So he began working, but also made sure he spent more time with Beastmaster and Starwalker, because he regretted the lost time he could have spent with his parents. Foglight, between spending time with his friends, continued work, when he made another "breakthrough," Starwalker volunteered, fearing another side effect from Foglight's experiments may send him to an asylum. Foglight agreed, reluctantly, until Starwalker reported two days later, that her tail was in fact, glowing. Foglight, ecstatic, also experimented on himself using the same method, but it had less positive effects. Starwalker, unfortunately, could not make her tail glow anymore after a week, and Foglight, in that same time had begun walking the fine line between sanity and insanity, beginning to believe he was a SeaWing again, but also, that floating lights followed him. While they did wear off, Foglight continued to see floating lights every once in a while, and he continues to experiment now, trying to get a hold of embryos to alter them to get them to have glowing tails, but also pass the trait to offspring. Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters